


Give You My F-f-fever ...

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You My F-f-fever ...

“The night I choose to ride in the bands bus everyone is knocked out.. Lol poor wittle band buddies,” Sasha tweeted, looking at the wiped out people around here. 

Monte was fighting to keep his eyes open, tweeting his wife; LP was half asleep, caressing his drum sticks; Cam had fallen asleep, head on Sasha’s shoulder; and Tommy was in his bunk. He’d headed straight there from the theatre, saying he wasn’t feel too good.

“The band bus is never crazy when we go and visit. I think they lie to us. The real party is on our bus!” Taylor tweeted back.

It was true. They were playing video games – boys vs. girls – and even though Brooke was representing on her own, the girls were winning. Adam had retired to his lair, needing some alone time.

Sasha put her phone down and turned on the TV, searching for something entertaining at one in the morning.

“F-F-Fever…”

She looked around. The band was now all asleep. Assuming she was reliving the show, she ignored it and went back to channel surfing.

“F-F-Fever…”

This time, the voice clicked in her head. It was Tommy. She giggled. He was probably dreaming about the Adommy action from the last two shows in New York. God, if Adam had licked and kissed her like, she might have considered switching to his team … temporarily.

“F-F-Fever…”

Sasha carefully got out from under Cam and headed for his bunk. She pulled the curtain back.

“Hey Glitterbaby….oh shit, Tommy.”

He wasn’t dreaming about Adam; he was burning up. Even before she touched his skin, she could feel the radiating heat and he was shivering like crazy, covers pulled nearly over his head. They had a basic first aid kit and Sasha found the thermometer. His temperature was nearly 102. 

She pulled out her cell and speed dialed.

“Hello?”

“Brooke, it’s me. Tommy has a high fever. Should I call the doctor or should we wait til we reach the next town?”

“I’m not really sure. Let me check with the boss man.”

Sasha held on while Brooke talked to Adam.

“Sasha?”

“Yeah?”

“Adam’s burning up too.”

“Figures. What should we do?”

Brooke thought for a moment. “Let’s have the buses pull over and bring Tommy here. We can sort of quarantine them together in Adam’s room until the morning. If the fevers haven’t broken by then, we’ll take them to a hospital.”

“I’ll wake up Monte and LP and they can take him over.”

\--*--

“C’mon baby, let’s get some clothes on you,” Brooke tenderly said, trying to release the covers from Adam’s vice grip.

“N-no, c-cold,” he chattered, his whole body shaking.

“I know but company’s coming and you can’t greet them naked.”

“N-no c-clothes, t-too h-hot.”

Brooke kept soothing him, eventually getting the covers off and a pair of pants on, just in time for LP to drag Tommy into the bedroom. They got him under the covers and turned off the light. They left the two men to rest but kept the door slightly ajar to keep an ear and eye on them.

They were back to back, huddled under every blanket on the bus.

“Y-you and your f-fuckery on s-stage,” Tommy grunted. “Y-your fault I … I’m s-sick.”

“Y-you c-could have g-g-given it to … to me,” Adam countered, squirming as he tried to warm up and cool down at the same time.

They stayed quiet for a long time. The two boys didn’t like being mad at each other – it wasn’t natural.

“S-s-sorry,” Tommy whispered, rolling over to face Adam’s back.

“M-me t-too,” Adam replied, also rolling over til they were face to face.

They wrapped arms around each other, Tommy’s head tucked under Adam’s chin.

“Y-you’re n-not gonna stop it, are you?” the smaller man asked.

“H-hell no,” Adam laughed.

Tommy snuggled closer.

“G-good.”


End file.
